Hydria: The World of Impuritys
by DtheDeity
Summary: Yayyy. Our second favourite Kaiju is Back! After dwelling in a hidden cavern for years, Hydria is bought back to the light of day by humans escavating for the nearly extict source of energy,Oil. Hydria gains a new rage for humans and destroys them and their machines. After this he discovers the world has been completely mutated he starts to go on a rampage to destroy the cause.
1. Chapter 1

Hydria was resting in an underground cavern. The battle he had went through with the Godzilla knock-off and his female counterpart had tooken its toll on him. Eria or Aria was dealt with,but his hatred for the godzillasaur speacies remained strong. Though Zilla wasn't a Godzillasaur he was close enough to the real thing. Hydria thought that Zilla and any relatives of him would be easy kills if he ever ran into one,but he decieded a slow and alone life would make his life easier. Though it got boring at times it was better then another fight. The hyeana kaiju made his life go on by eating these giant insects he found abundent. He hated them. The tough, dry, then liquidy bug would make his spine and tail shiver when he ate one.  
>Hydria had spent many a years residing in those caverns. He even got comfortable with eating the bugs. But one day, the ceiling above him crashed as a bunch of mud and small metal creatures filled his home. He got pinned for awhile by the sudden implosion of the caverens and just laid there silently. He didn't like the feeling of being suppresed and didn't want to stay like this long, so he rose up as much as he could. Causing the walls around the initial crater to fall and sending oddly haired apes running and shouting. He saw the ape's odd contrapsions and put two and two together. These creatures had destroyed his resting place. With a new rage in his eyes he unleashed his high pitched beam attack on the machines. Causing the apes internal pain,slowly killing them all and destroying their machines in the progress. Leting out its signeture wail, Hydria made its way to the nearest ape settlement. Osaka. <div> 


	2. MUTO part one

Hydria was running through gun and missile fire. He was furious. These humans disturb him and destroy his home yet they have every right to try and defend themselves? They're the ones who now had turned Japan into one giant wasteland. He was doing the country a favor by destroying the cities that were left and committing mass genocide of the humans here.

The humans kept the missiles coming the n when that was ineffective brought about lasers that fired blue beams at the hyena monster. Now many would make you believe that kaiji were not intelligent, and many would be right, but some are very intelligent. Some smarter then humans. Hydria, realizing that he wasn't durable enough to take this much damage, faked weakness and swayed until falling to his side and taking a deepbreath before holding it in.

He could hear them cheering for their victory over the molecular monster and after ftwo hours of making sure he was "dead" they started to pull back their tanks and lasers. When he felt enough had left Hydria rose quickly and swept his tail over a majority of the city he was currently attacking by elongating the amount of cells in his tail and stretcing it. Before the humans could counteract his attack, Hydria released the air in his lungs into a high-pitched wail that pushed back everything and shattered glass miles away, causing internal damage to humans over a fair distance away. Hydria looked around at the destruction he caused. Quite a sight ti see honestly. Many buildings shattered around like glass, the smell of blood in the air. Intoxicating to Hydria.

The moment, however, was soon interrupted by a force grabbing onto his tail and abruptly pulled him causing Hydria to fall down and get hit and jabbed by the remains of the city. His mystery attacker then pulled upwards giving him knowledge that his attacker could fly. His thoughts were soon stopped by s feeling of weightlessness. He was now falling down to the earth quickly and smashed into a barely standing building. Pain shot through his body as he tried to stand. Shaking his head he looked around.

By following the sound of clicking, he saw his attacker. An insect looking creature with narrow eyes and gray skinned body. His arms had hidden wings. This creature was a M.U.T.O. Male to be exact. Even though it was taller than him, Hydria's mass outweighs the others.

A fight was definitely about to begin...

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you ladies and gentlemen for reading Hydria: World of Impurities. I am, as always, accepting ocs. Though this story will lack in dialogue, human ocs are permitted since there will be at least SOME dialogue. Ocs can be PMed or if your not a fanfictioner you can add them to the reviews. Read and review please. This is DtheDeity, going threw dimensions.<strong>


	3. Deformation

Hydria looked around. Upon starting the battle the parasitic insect thingy flew upwards and disappeared in the clouds. Instantly Hydria got hit in the side by a tackle from the MUTO and stumbled as it climbed onto him. His weight causing Hydria to buckle down and try to crawl as it beat his back with its legs. Even grappling his maw and pulling back.

The creature soon flew off as Hydria swung his tail at an attempt to defend himself. The MUTO soon grabbed onto the tail and flew, dragging Hydria with him through crushed buildings new and old. The MUTO noticed Hydria's lightness and flew upwards. Hydria shocked and panicked, Started to flail in it's grip. The parasite seemed to smirk as it let go. Dropping Hydria a few miles from the air and into one of the tallest buildings still standing. Hydria seemed dead but the MUTO wanted to be sure and propelled it's self down. Crashing into the body of Hydria making it go completely limp.

The MUTO made a satisfied grunt the started to sniff Hydria. Noticing it's radioactive core and body, he started to speak. He was talking with something. Night had fallen when a thump was felt by anything on the ground. The slow thump thump of the earth started to wake Hydria from unconsciousness. He saw the creature that had beat him looking away from his body at a large dust cloud. He started to fly up. Happily chirping as he got closer to the cloud only for his chirps to turn into chokes and gurgles. His body twitched before falling to the ground and his bright red eyes turning dark. Hydria rose aand dislodged his tail from the throat of the male MUTO and did his signature cackle.

His cackling was cut short by a mournful wail. The being in the dust revealed itself to be a female version of the one he just killed. Only the female was huge! It nearly doubled in size to Hydria and weighed five times more. She pressed her muzzle to the dead male's the nudged him a little before looking to Hydria. Hydria backed up. Falling prey to her fierce gaze and the rage that it held. She let out a battle cry before charging. Hydria, not wanting to due obviously, sprinted away. She continued chasing after Hydria, gaining more and more speed as she ran. Her weight shaking the earth and the piles of rubble on the ground.

Hydria turned his head to look back at the one chasing him. He knew that he couldn't out run her, so in a last ditch attempt he jumped up and landed on her back as she past. And viciously clawed and bit at her. Using his molecular tail to create a large wind barrier to slow her down shaped his tail into a giant bludgeon and repeatedly bashed at her. Weakening her with each hit. She fell, flinging Hydria off in the process. He crashed and skidded across the destructed landscape and halted at the base of a building that had it's top half blown off. He slowly rose and only saw for a split second the body of the female MUTO crashing into him through what was left of the building.

Hydria felt like every bone in his body was smashed. His tail swayed slowly and weakly as he half stood and aimed his maw torwards the female who was ready to charge agaiagainsn and he let loise his last resort move. He wailed at first slightly stunning the MUTO, then he he fired his powerful, now orange, beam at her sending her back. He then repeated this a few times before raising his head up to the sky and then leveling it. Releasing a giant beam that near incinerated the female. Leaving the mist part of her face gone. And her right shoulder completely wiped away from existence. She slowly wailed before another beam finished her off. The massive body of hers falling over and lying still.

Hydria panted then released a victorious yet mournful wail. Signaling his victory to any around. He stopped his wail and the damage took its toll. He lost feeling in his body and his tail slowly drooped and he fell over on his side. His eyes slowly closing as he took in another breath, before taking in no more...

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the short chapter, but hey. Giant Monsters what are you going to do? <strong>


End file.
